Insatiable
by Riddikuluss
Summary: L'observation de son amant endormi engendre de délicieuses sensations dans le corps de Mayuzumi.


**A / N ;** Pour débuter cette année en beauté, je propose cet one shot. J'ai beau détester qu'Akashi est créer un deuxième joueur fantôme, il n'en est pas moins que Mayuzumi Chihiro m'intrigue. Enfin, avec l'apparition de ce personnage, mon inspiration s'est enflammée, _de nouveau_. Je remercie ma bêta **Vyersdra**, encore et encore, pour ces corrections. Amusez-vous !

**Avertissements ;** Mention de sexe.

- _L'observation de son amant endormi engendre de délicieuses sensations dans le corps de Mayuzumi. _-

Pour Mayuzumi, c'était un événement rare de s'éveiller à l'aube, notamment en compagnie de Kuroko. D'habitude, le jeune homme à la tignasse céruléenne désertait la chambre à coucher très tôt dans la matinée.

Une lueur de tendresse fit irruption dans les yeux larmoyants de Mayuzumi. Lorsqu'il avait l'occasion d'apercevoir le visage apaisé de son amant, Mayuzumi appréciait de pouvoir s'égarer dans la contemplation de ce spectacle.

Kuroko dormait sur le ventre. La couverture était réduite sur la peau violacée de ses hanches et dévoilait son dos parsemé d'hématomes. Sa chevelure désordonnée et ses traits chérubins demeuraient détendus dans le sommeil. Kuroko aimait cette position, au contraire de Mayuzumi.

Quand il s'assoupissait, Mayuzumi se recroquevillait à proximité du corps de Kuroko et contraignait certains de leurs membres à s'accoler. Cette fois, il avait pressé leurs avant-bras ensemble. Que ce soit dans le repos ou dans son quotidien, Mayuzumi désirait que son compagnon soit proche de lui. C'était _instinctif_.

Mayuzumi estimait que Kuroko possédait une allure élégante dans ces moments d'inconscience. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les muscles dépourvus de tension et les doigts secoués de légers tremblements, comme s'il souhaitait atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne détenait pas _encore_. Mayuzumi s'interrogeait sur la composition des rêves de son petit ami lorsqu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il désirait ; des amis, un métier d'enseignant en maternelle, _l'amour_.

Kuroko libéra une respiration tranquille. Ses yeux roulèrent à l'abri de ses paupières et ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement. L'un des premiers signes qu'il se réveillait.

Mayuzumi se détourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière élargit le doux sourire de Mayuzumi et il masqua son expression de bonheur dans les draps, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment d'affection. Il inspira l'odeur familière de vanille imprégnée dans les tissus et soupira.

Il roula sur le dos et lorgna le plafond. Kuroko pouvait être à l'aise quand il se faisait surprendre à observer son amant, Mayuzumi ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas insouciant comme Kuroko. Du moins, pas ouvertement. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ses cheveux soient un véritable gâchis. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à prêter intérêt à ces détails alors qu'il avait un bel homme dormant à ses côtés. Kuroko n'avait jamais semblé vouloir s'attarder sur ce sujet non plus. Certainement parce qu'il avait le même problème avec sa tignasse, _en pire_. Mayuzumi approuvait cette caractéristique. Il disait qu'il aimait la chevelure en désordre de Kuroko, jugeant que cela _assurait _qu'il avait fait un _excellent_ travail à ravager complètement _son_ amant.

Il courba ses lèvres dans une moue de satisfaction tandis qu'il contemplait les multiples traces de morsures répandues sur les clavicules et la gorge pâle de Kuroko. Peut-être qu'il devrait se rendre dehors et acheter un milkshake pour se faire pardonner son enthousiasme _éhonté _de la veille. D'autant plus, lorsqu'il songeait à l'humeur fébrile de Kuroko chaque matin. Malgré qu'il fût adorable à l'heure actuelle, il était quelqu'un d'horrible au réveil et rayonnait de négativité jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne sa boisson favorite.

Mayuzumi traça sa bouche de l'index. La mémoire des baisers passionnés qu'il avait donnés à Kuroko flottait dans son esprit. Ses doigts dérivèrent en direction de ses mèches rebelles alors qu'il se souvenait de la façon dont il avait embrassé la nuque de son petit ami par derrière et de la manière dont ses grandes mains s'étaient accrochées aux hanches fines de son partenaire. Comment il avait _ronronné_ à l'oreille du bleuté, comment il l'avait _lentement _déshabillé, comment il avait _frôlé_ de sa langue la peau luisante, comment il s'était_ immiscé _dans l'être de Kuroko, le touchant dans des endroits qui devaient lui faire agréablement mal à présent.

Une étincelle de chaleur fleurissait dans l'estomac de Mayuzumi et il frissonna. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que sa virilité répondait aux appels émis par sa libido. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire face à Kuroko et à son amusement s'il savait qu'il avait une érection matinale causée par son imagination sournoise. Tout le monde n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps, après tout.

Mayuzumi ferma les paupières et se lécha les lèvres. Ses ongles s'aventurèrent à la conquête de son front, entre ses sourcils, la courbe de son nez droit, sa mâchoire ferme, le long de sa trachée … Mayuzumi échappa un gémissement inconscient lorsqu'il caressa ses mamelons et ses orteils se crispèrent dans les couvertures. Ses hanches se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes de manière saccadée. Il voulait … Non. Il devait s'introduire dans le fourreau accueillant de Kuroko. Il pinça ses tétons, aspirant à mordre ceux de son partenaire. Il abandonna une plainte envieuse. Il avait besoin de Kuroko. _Désespérément._ Sa virilité étendait le tissu de son boxer qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte dans la nuit. Ses lèvres s'asséchèrent. Il parcourut son ventre frémissant. Son majeur s'insinua dans son nombril, _rapidement_. Il ne pensait plus correctement, pas avec ce trouble _excessif_.

Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Son regard croisa les yeux embrumés de son amant. Une teinte vermeille assombrit son visage et il se figea. Son érection palpitait.

**- Mayuzumi-kun joue sans moi ?** Murmura Kuroko, la voix rauque due à son absence d'utilisation et son apparence si différente de celle qu'il dévoilait au monde extérieur.

Mayuzumi frémit et il avala sa salive, _bruyamment_. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire et s'installa plus confortablement. Il se sentait chanceux d'être avec cet homme. Son désir semblait égaler le sien.

**- Ouais,** susurra Mayuzumi, malicieusement.

Il se redressa sur un coude, et se pencha sur Kuroko.

**- Tu as un problème avec ça ? **Acheva-t-il, contre ses lèvres.


End file.
